Je t'aime
by NynyVII
Summary: Parce qu'ils ont tous leur façon à eux de le dire. KageHina, AsaNoya, SawaSuga, KuroTsuki, OiIwa, UkaTake.


**Le cas « Kageyama Tobio »**

Le bruit de la balle rebondissant contre le mur était le seul son qui se faisait entendre dans le gymnase du lycée Karasuno. Comme souvent, Kageyama s'était débrouillé pour arriver avant tout le monde, et avait commencé à s'entraîner seul. Et comme souvent la porte s'ouvrit sur un certain rouquin qui le rejoignit en premier, en faisant un boucan pas possible… ou pas.

Le bras levé, la balle lovée au creux de sa paume, le noiraud tourna la tête pour vérifier si c'était vraiment le petit feinteur qui était entré dans le gymnase. Oui, pas de doute là-dessus, cette crinière flamboyante ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Mais cette personne était bien trop calme et silencieux pour que ce soit normal. Ça n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Kageyama ! S'exclama brusquement Hinata, le faisant presque sursauter après le silence inquiétant et limite surnaturel qu'avait conservé son camarade de première année.

\- Quoi ?

Ce n'était pas une réponse très élaborée, mais il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très éloquent de toute façon. Et, pour sa défense, il avait plus l'habitude de se faire à moitié hurler dessus plutôt que de se faire appeler avec un air aussi sérieux alors que l'entraînement n'avait même pas encore commencé. D'ailleurs, depuis quand le plus petit savait faire ce genre de tête en dehors d'un terrain de volley ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus que ça avant que leur numéro dix ne vienne se planter devant lui avec un air déterminé digne de leurs plus grands matchs.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose !

Il baissa son bras, qu'il avait gardé tendu tout du long, et se contenta de tenir le ballon contre sa hanche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu sais je… je crois que je suis amoureux de toi ! Répondit son coéquipier sans rien perdre de son aplomb, un léger rosissement venant toutefois colorer délicatement ses joues.

 _Hein ?_

\- Hein ?

Au moins on ne pourrait pas dire qu'il n'était pas raccord avec ses propres pensées.

\- Bah, tu vois, y a des signes et tout, alors…

Hinata parut un peu gêné, mais toujours aussi déterminé, ce qui le mit légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Des signes ? Si y a des signes, pourquoi tu « crois » seulement ?

C'était pas logique, on était amoureux ou on ne l'était pas.

\- Parce que je suis pas sûr !

\- Pourquoi tu viens me le dire sans être sûr alors ?

Ça non plus, c'était pas logique.

\- Parce que je me disais que je serais peut-être sûr après te l'avoir dit !

\- Et t'es sûr maintenant ?

Le petit rouquin hésita.

\- Je le serais si tu me réponds…

Lui répondre ? Oh…

\- C'est que…

Il était un peu prit au dépourvu là. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre comme ça ! Surtout avec le regard beaucoup trop intense fixé sur lui, buvant ses paroles… bon sang, ces yeux !

Ne pouvant plus les soutenir, il préféra détourner les siens, ses joues chauffant désagréablement.

\- … peut-être.

\- Peut-être ? Répéta le feinteur en penchant la tête sur le côté, l'air un peu perplexe.

\- C'est possible.

Le plus petit fit une moue adorable.

\- Tu vois, toi aussi t'es pas sûr !

\- Mais moi je me suis pas déclaré ! Rétorqua-t-il, un peu énervé.

L'arrivée de leurs coéquipiers coupa court à leur accrochage, et ils durent remettre à plus tard ce qu'ils pourraient ensuite considérer comme leur première dispute de couple.

 **Le cas « Nishinoya Yû »**

Nishinoya Yû était décidé. Aujourd'hui, avant la fin de la journée, il ferait dire à son cher et tendre Asahi-san qu'il l'aimait. Ce grand timide qui lui servait de petit-ami ne pourrait pas se défiler, il se le promettait. Trottinant joyeusement, il rejoignit leur salle de club où ils se changeaient, quand ce n'était pas dans le gymnase directement.

\- Asahi-san ? Appela-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Déjà là-bas. Salut, Noya. Sourit Sawamura en enfilant un t-shirt.

Zut, loupé. Il salua à son tour le capitaine de leur équipe, avant de se changer en quatrième vitesse pour filer dans le gymnase à la recherche de leur ace.

\- Asahi-san ! Retenta-t-il en passant le pas de la porte.

\- Ah, salut Nishinoya. Sourit le grand brun en tourna la tête vers le libéro.

\- Noya-san ! L'interpella Tanaka, l'empêchant de rejoindre sa cible.

Tant pis, de toute façon ils devaient s'entraîner, ce n'était pas le moment le plus propice pour ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire dire au troisième année. Ça ne l'empêcha tout de même pas de fixer son petit-ami à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, ce qui sembla le faire particulièrement stresser d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas bien grave, il fallait bien que ce grand gaillard apprenne un jour à gérer son anxiété. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de l'entraînement qu'il pu le rejoindre.

\- Asahi-san.

Décidément, il devrait compter le nombre de fois où il disait juste son prénom en une journée, il pourrait être surprit du résultat.

\- Nishinoya, il y a un problème ? Lui demanda le plus grand d'un air gêné, faisant sans doute référence à ses fixettes à répétition de tout à l'heure.

\- Aucun, je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime. Sourit Yû.

Il fut content de voir les joues d'Azumane se colorer joliment.

\- Ah, euh, merci…

Il haussa un sourcil sans cacher sa perplexité pour le coup.

\- Merci ?

Le brun parût comprendre que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse.

\- Je veux dire, moi aussi, tu le sais. Assura l'ace en souriant à son tour.

Oui, il le savait, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ça qu'il voulait entendre aujourd'hui.

\- Aidez-nous à ranger vous deux ! Les interpella leur capitaine, et ils se mirent rapidement au boulot, après tout il ne fallait pas contrarier le corbeau en chef.

Après encore un bon quart d'heure, ils purent enfin prendre la route pour rentrer chez eux. Et si ça continuait, le libéro n'allait pas réussir le pari qu'il s'était lancé à lui-même.

\- Asahi-san… Souffla-t-il, alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côté sur le chemin du retour.

Ce serait bien pratique si il pouvait avoir cent yens à chaque « Asahi-san » prononcé, c'était le million assuré en peu de temps.

\- Hm ?

\- Tu aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? Lui demanda-t-il finalement plus clairement, en désespoir de cause.

La question sembla faire réfléchir le brun.

\- Je ne crois pas… il y a quelque chose de spécial qu'il fallait que je te dise aujourd'hui ? J'ai l'impression que tu attends un truc en particulier…

Au moins il l'avait remarqué, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour lui faire retrouver son sourire et toute sa bonne humeur. Il se décida même à lui donner un petit coup de pouce.

\- C'est quelque chose que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Ça fit entrer Azumane en grande réflexion, mais il ne lui fallut finalement pas si longtemps que ça pour que son visage s'illumine. Il avait trouvé.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Yû.

 **Le cas « Sawamura Daichi »**

Le grattement régulier des crayons sur les cahiers et le son léger des pages qui se tournent était tout ce qui perçait le silence de la chambre. Depuis que les troisièmes années avaient décidés de rester jusqu'au bout dans le club de volley, ils devaient travailler deux fois plus en dehors du lycée pour espérer être prêts pour les examens d'entrées à l'université. C'était pour cela que Sawamura et Sugawara étaient là, à cette heure tardive, assit en tailleur autour d'une table basse, encore en train de réviser chez le premier nommé.

\- Aaah, y a des soirs comme ça où je me dis qu'Asahi a bien raison de vouloir arrêter les études et se lancer directement dans la vie active. Soupira le capitaine en arrêtant un instant son exercice pour s'étirer, grimaçant légèrement quand sa nuque craqua désagréablement.

\- Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour changer d'avis et te lancer corps et âme dans le volley. Sourit son ami, en profitant aussi pour s'arrêter et faire une petite pause dans leurs révisions.

Le noiraud secoua la tête en posant ses mains derrière lui, histoire de changer un peu de sa position penchée en avant qu'il gardait depuis le début de la soirée.

\- Je vois plus Noya, Hinata ou Kageyama si quelqu'un doit vraiment faire carrière, c'est pas pour moi sur le long terme. Assura-t-il. Et puis, si je change d'équipe ça n'aurait plus de sens de continuer.

Il vit son camarade se lever pour venir se placer à genoux derrière lui.

\- Tu as un côté très sentimental parfois, tu sais ? S'entendit-il dire alors que deux mains se posaient tranquillement sur ses épaules tendues.

\- Hm, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? Répondit le capitaine en fermant les yeux quand les mains se mirent à masser ses muscles noués d'être restés dans la même position pendant des heures.

\- En partie oui. Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Lui demanda son Suga, plus par jeu qu'autre chose.

\- Pour tes massages ? Proposa-t-il avec amusement.

Les dits massages s'arrêtèrent et les bras de son compagnon se glissèrent autour de ses épaules pour l'enlacer.

\- Juste pour ça ?

\- En partie, oui.

Il devina plus qu'il ne vit un sourire étirer les lèvres de son passeur.

 **Le cas « Kuroo Tetsurô »**

Il glissa lentement le bout de ses doigts tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant allongé à ses côtés, appréciant le toucher de sa peau chaude et douce. Il s'avança tranquillement pour poser un léger baiser sur une épaule nue, observant son compagnon encore somnolant. Si on lui avait dit, au début de l'année, qu'il ferait la rencontre d'un autre adolescent qui l'attirerait assez pour qu'il passe des heures dans le train tous les week-ends, ou presque, et avec le sourire s'il vous plaît, ça l'aurait bien fait rigoler. Et pourtant…

\- T'as de la chance que je t'aime, toi… Souffla-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Il se retint de rire en voyant les oreilles de son compagnon virer à un rose prononcé du plus bel effet.

\- Ça y est, tu te réveilles ?

\- Hm…

Il ne voyait pas son visage, enfoncé qu'il était dans l'oreiller, mais il devinait parfaitement son air gêné camouflé derrière une moue renfermée.

\- Kei.

Un soupir agacé lui répondit. Qu'il était mignon à être aussi grognon comme ça dès le matin.

\- Tu parles trop. Marmonna le blond en lui tournant le dos, quittant sa position allongée sur le ventre.

\- Au moins je dis des choses gentilles. Susurra-t-il en venant se coller à son dos, passant ses bras autour de la taille de celui qui partageait son lit depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

Il pouvait sentir son agacement au travers de la tension qu'il ressentait dans le corps contre lequel il était lové, mais il ne se fit pas repousser, à son plus grand plaisir. Il nicha son visage contre la nuque dégagée du corbeau, et profita encore quelques instants de la tranquillité de la matinée, sentant finalement Tsukishima se détendre petit à petit. Il était lui-même bien partit pour se rendormir une petite heure ou deux, quand un murmure plus qu'agréable parvint à ses oreilles.

\- C'est toi qui as de la chance que j'aime les chats…

Et de ça, Kuroo en était bien conscient.

 **Le cas « Iwaizumi Hajime »**

\- Iwa-chan !

Rien que d'entendre le son de cette voix bien connue fit grimper son énervement en flèche. Le surnom, il s'y était fait depuis le temps, mais il savait aussi que dès que son ami d'enfance prenait ce ton-là, ça n'augurait rien de bon pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Râla-t-il d'avance à l'approche du brun bien trop joyeux pour que ce soit normal.

Celui-ci ayant l'habitude de ses grognements, il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça, et ne perdit rien de sa bonne humeur.

\- Regarde ça ! Sourit-il en lui mettant un magazine sportif sous le nez, avec une photo du passeur en double-page en plein milieu.

Ah, il aurait dû s'en douter. C'était habituel, à chaque fois que n'importe quel papier parlait d'Oikawa, il fallait immanquablement que celui-ci vienne lui montrer avec une fierté non dissimulée. Il comprenait parfaitement son contentement, c'était normal, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'étaler devant lui à chaque fois.

\- Ça devient une habitude de voir ta tête sur papier glacé. Dit-il en continuant sa route pour aller au lycée.

\- Normal, je suis très photogénique, contrairement à toi, Iwa-chan. Mais là y a une interview en plus ! Répondit le brun, tout fier.

Il décida de laisser couler la pique, c'était la première de la journée, il punirait les suivantes d'un bon coup de pied au derrière.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? On se connaît depuis l'école primaire, j'ai pas besoin de lire ça. Assura-t-il plutôt.

Un sourire malicieux vint étirer les lèvres du passeur.

\- Peut-être, mais je suis sûr que tu serais ravi de voir la réponse que j'ai donnée quand on m'a demandé si j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un…

Il se figea brusquement, et tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui, lentement. Non, il n'avait quand même pas osé…

Prit d'un sérieux doute, il lui arracha presque le magazine des mains pour vérifier ça de lui-même.

\- … « C'est un secret 3 »… Lut-il d'une voix blanche.

Un éclat de rire fit gonfler une veine de son front sous l'énervement qui l'envahit.

\- Hahaha ! Iwa-chan, tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais avouer être amoureux de toi dans une interview ? Mes fans seraient… aïe ! Iwa-chan !

Il lui remit un deuxième coup sur la tête avec le fameux magazine pour le faire taire.

\- Va mourir, imbécile ! Gronda-t-il en reprenant le chemin du lycée d'un pas rageur.

Sérieusement, quelle idée il avait eu de tomber amoureux d'un idiot pareil !

 **Le cas « Ukai Keishin »**

Ukai, comme à son habitude, lisait un magazine de prépublication de mangas pour passer le temps en attendant les clients qui se faisaient rares ce soir. Et en attendant aussi surtout la visite d'un certain professeur, qui lui avait promit de venir avec de l'alcool. Quoi qu'il pourrait toujours venir sans, il serait parfaitement bien accueillit, et ils prendraient ce dont ils auraient besoin ici, c'était pas ce qu'il manquait, la bière.

La porte automatique s'ouvrant lui fit relever les yeux, et il faillit perdre sa cigarette.

\- Bonsoir, Ukai-kun. Sourit Takeda en venant devant la caisse, un sachet de courses dans les mains.

\- Bonsoir, sensei. Répondit-il en se remettant de ses émotions.

Il n'y avait pourtant rien de particulier, à part le fait qu'on était dimanche et que du coup son adorable noiraud à lunettes avait laissé tomber son costume habituel, lui préférant une tenue plus agréable à porter avec un pull assez large et un pantalon tout aussi confortable, et bon sang ce qu'il le trouvait mignon comme ça. Oui, il lui en fallait peu, mais l'amour rend bête, c'est bien connu. Et ça avait toujours été particulièrement vrai dans son cas.

Ne voulant pas le faire attendre trop longtemps, et malgré le fait que son collègue et amant lui ait assuré que ça ne le dérangeait pas de patienter, il ferma boutique un peu plus tôt que prévu, et le conduisit à l'étage où se trouvait son appartement, certes petit, mais néanmoins confortable.

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire de fermer plus tôt voyons, j'aurais pu attendre. Lui assura encore une fois Takeda, toujours soucieux de ne pas déranger. D'autres clients auraient pu venir et…

\- Sensei. Le coupa-t-il. Les clients reviendront quand ce sera ouvert, vous passez avant. Puis c'était franchement mort ce soir.

L'amour ne réussissait pas non plus à ses affaires, mais il s'en fichait pas mal pour l'instant, et sourit en voyant les joues du professeur se mettre à rosir légèrement.

\- Je viendrais à l'heure de la fermeture la prochaine fois. Insista-t-il.

\- Tant que vous venez, ça me va. Sourit-il un peu plus en réponse, tout en s'installant à la table basse de son salon. On oublie un peu le magasin et on profite de la soirée maintenant !

La soirée se passa effectivement très bien, comme toutes celles qu'ils avaient déjà passées ensemble avant. Et au moment d'aller se coucher, le baiser qu'ils échangèrent valait bien toutes les déclarations du monde.

* * *

Hellow !

J'arrive sur un tout nouveau fandom, et je suis bien contente d'avoir réussit à me lancer ! J'avais assez peur du OOC, donc j'ai préféré commencer avec une suite de petits drabbles, si vous avez aimé je pense continuer avec de vraies fics par la suite ^^

Donc voilà, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos avis, ça m'aiderait beaucoup, et merci de m'avoir lu ! :D

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


End file.
